


No Tears For The Night

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, M/M, Spoilers for 4x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Some of the Legends knew more than others about John and Gary.





	No Tears For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of format I've never tried to write before!

Ava knew something. She’d been there the first time John had kissed Gary. She’d watched and smiled. She hadn’t known what else happened, just that Gary had been happy for a while, and taken a leave of absence with the reason on the form having to do with demons. He came back more smiley and with parts of his neck all purple. Ava didn’t want to know any more, not about her girlfriend’s ex and her own employee. John would also stop by to ask where Gary’s desk was and bring him some magic things Gary had apparently requested. She didn’t know what happened after that, just that Gary called in for a day off, and when he came back, a handwritten sign appeared on one of the bathrooms that labeled it Gary’s Crying Stall. She’d called Gary to ask if she could look in his desk for a file she needed, and she found a framed picture of Gary and John with a Beebo doll at the bottom of the drawer. If she let him play with the spinning chair in her office for a few extra minutes each day or made sure his crying stall always had tissues, nobody could prove it. 

Nate mostly heard secondhand. Obviously, he’d seen Gary show up in John’s clothes with the demon head, but he hadn’t thought anything of that. Gary was just weird, but John must have had some use for him. His first real clue was when Gary mentioned wanting John to make him squeal. That was more than he would have liked to know by a factor of ten, and it only told him one side. Gary had told him more, later, once Nate started officially working at the Bureau, about how John had dumped him. Nate had seen John show up once a few months after Gary had first mentioned the breakup. John had been vague when Nate asked what he was doing and made immediately for Gary’s cry stall. Nate wondered if it was actually used for crying anymore.

Charlie had never exactly been told anything. She had just walked into John’s room one night looking for a drinking buddy and seen Gary slide behind the bed before John told her to leave. When she raised an eyebrow at John, he just gestured to the door. She congratulated him and went on her way to find Mick instead. 

Ray was clueless for a while. He didn’t know more than that Gary had a John wig until he asked Gideon to find John and she’d mentioned that he was with Gary. Looking back, he couldn’t find another reason Gary would possibly have shown up wiping only one hand with a paper towel. He had a hard time even processing it. John didn’t even seem like the type who would even associate with Gary. Maybe that’s why he never talked about it. 

Gideon knew everything, of course. She was always aware of the locations of the Legends and everyone related to them. She noticed John’s late night sneakouts and Gary’s couriers directly into John’s room. Then she noticed a sudden increase in John’s drinking, smoking, and general snappishness when the visits stopped. She didn’t say anything to him, apart from recommending non-alcoholic beverages whenever he asked for something to drink. He never took her advice. 

Zari had guessed. She’d been spending more time at the Bureau and gotten to know Gary a little more. He was a nice agent. He always brought her tacos on Monday, and they’d talk. Once she asked about how he showed up with a blonde wig and the head of a demon. He’d looked at the ground and mentioned something incomprehensible about dungeons and dragons and John. It was pretty clearly a sore topic, so Zari let it go. 

Mick never even considered the possibility. Gary was just a Time Pig, and John was just Rip the Second. John was alright, though. Mick respected him enough. The guy was a fellow heavy drinker and general asshole. Mick didn’t respect Gary. He was a nuisance. Mick still looked back on the times they’d held Gary captive and threatened him. He’d do it again, just for fun. He knew John had travelled with Gary for a while, and even that made him respect John less. He didn’t read into it any more than that. 

Mona hoped. She thought they, like any other two people she’d seen in the same room, would make an adorable couple. She did have some basis for it when her wolf-senses kept smelling each of them whenever the other was around, but she wasn’t exactly sure how her enhanced nose worked or its accuracy. She’d tried to take John’s phone once to look at his texts to Gary and confirm, but John had not had a sense of humor about it at all. He’d glared at her for the rest of the week. She figured she was onto something, or he wouldn’t have been so unbelievably defensive. Then she tried asking Gary, but he just said that John wouldn’t want him to say and left it at that. 

Nora had other problems. John had saved her life a few times, but she still wasn’t the biggest fan. And Gary - he was one of the least annoying agents. He was sweet enough, and he visited her when she was in time lockup and ask about the books she was reading, and he’d helped her. She had enough magic to sense Gary’s developing skills, and she’d asked how he’d gotten it. “Oh, I’m John’s apprentice,” he said cheerfully. Nora had nodded. Not her problem. 

McNeil thought something was up. He and Gary had had this sort of feud going since they had gotten desks across from each other, but they still managed to be polite. After Gary got back from his vacation or whatever, he set up a little picture of him and some blonde guy and a Beebo doll on his desk. McNeil made sure to knock it over whenever he walked by. One day, Gary put it away in his desk and stopped wearing his favorite Beebo socks to the Bureau. McNeil didn’t have the heart to take Gary’s labeled food from the Bureau fridge after that. 

Gary knew one side. John never really told him what he was feeling. Gary had been shocked when John had acted interested in him. He was delighted when John kissed him, and even happier when John asked if he wanted to go hunt demons for a while. He’d thought the demon-hunting was either an innuendo or something he could do in a game, but returning with a demon’s head was satisfying enough. He’d been glad to do something later that apparently did not constitute loss of virginity, and, after the unicorn, something that did. Then John stopped seeing him, which he’d expected to happen at some point. He was never going to be a permanent fixture in John’s life. It still hurt to hear John say that it couldn’t work because of something about the balance of evil in the world and what happens to people John cares about. Gary gets enough of the message. We have to stop before I care about you. Gary knew that he felt worse after that, and he couldn’t force himself into his Beebo socks anymore. He established a crying stall and tried to get over the warlock. Gary wasn’t even completely sure when they started seeing each other again. They just sort of went from avoiding each other to avoiding eye contact to saying hello to putting their hands down each other’s pants in Gary’s crying stall. Then Gary picked up the phone. He went to the Waverider. When John called him an idiot, Gary had sort of known that he didn’t mean it. John wasn’t like the others. He wasn’t cruel. But he’d also wondered if John was right. If he could never do anything good for the Bureau or the Legends and might as well try for a change of career. And if, no matter what he did, even John ended up hating him, he'd be better served by flipping sides.

John was aware of the whole story, both sides. Gary was pretty transparent about his emotions. He’d been able to tell how shocked Gary was the first time John listened to one of his stories. Gary had been surprised whenever John listened to him, or said hello to him, or smiled at him. The first time John kissed him, Gary had been thrilled. His whole face had made it obvious. He’d been so nervous while playing D&D that the dice shook in his hands. John thought it was adorable, but he knew it couldn’t last. When he mentioned that he was off to behead a demon, Gary had asked to go along. John couldn’t have said no. It had been Gary’s idea to prank the Legends by showing up in John’s clothes, and Gary wearing his jacket was hotter than John wanted to admit. He’d taken Gary on a picnic, but he knew it was a ticking time bomb until John’s sins caught up with him. Gary had been so sweet when he asked to kiss him again. John had gotten too caught up in the rush. He forgot to leave by the morning, and when he woke up, Gary was next to him. John managed to get away by the time Gary was getting dressed for work. Then he heard about the unicorn, and he really thought it wouldn’t be dangerous for Gary. He thought he was too good at what he did. Turns out he couldn’t protect Gary. Gary had thought he was going to die. So had John. John had dealt before with his own ego. It had gotten people killed before. He told himself that he was going to end it as soon as he could and tell Gary to run for the hills. Then Gary smiled at him, and John found himself with an arm around Gary instead, asking about the “virgin thing”. It took a while for John to tell Gary that he couldn’t protect him, and it was never going to work between them. Gary didn’t even seem surprised. He just nodded. That almost broke John’s resolve. He avoided Gary for as long as he could, knowing that he’d never be able to stay away if he looked into Gary’s eyes. Then Ava went under, and Gary wanted to help. After that, they’d meet again. John didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted Gary around. He asked the agent to water his plants just so he’d have an excuse to see him again. Then he’d been at the Bureau one day, and he found Gary. If he hadn’t been distracted, John would have been able to stop Gary from visiting the Waverider on his own. When he did make it to the Waverider, he panicked. He’d known, as he was talking, that it was the wrong thing to say, and he’d tried to stop Gary. He’d tried. 

Neron knew enough. Enough to play Gary into helping him, and enough to know to keep the agent around as insurance. Threaten anyone else, and John would at least think through what he would do. Threaten Gary, and John would short-circuit with rage and make a mistake. He knew Gary cared about John more than anything, and he knew that John had a weakness in the form of a geeky Bureau agent who wanted nothing more than to be loved. He knew how he could use them both.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hadn't been posting much for a hot second, but then I binged Constantine and watched 4x14 as it aired. I am far from satisfied with 4x14 and how it treated Gary, but I have confidence that the next episode will be better.


End file.
